Sleepover
by plausiblecolour
Summary: "What's it like sleeping in a coffin?"


Title: Sleepover  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here or the material of The Little Vampire (2017). This work was created for fun and not for profit.  
Fandom: The Little Vampire (2017)  
Pairings: Gen  
Warnings: None  
Additional Notes: Bed Sharing, Cuddling  
Description: "What's it like sleeping in a coffin?"  
A/N: Wherein the boys have oblivious crushes on each other, but because they're 13, you really shouldn't be expecting anything to happen. Let me know if this reads too far, though.

Sleepover

"What's it like sleeping in a coffin?"

That was how it started, as nothing more than a curious question on Tony's part; a mindless thought and skimmed fingers over the wood of Rudolph's coffin.

It ended with Rudolph's bright, shining eyes, a brilliant idea, and a sleepover at Rudolph's place. With the new phone Tony had helped install, he called his parents and asked them for permission, where they told him he could stay the night because it was a Saturday and reminded him to " _have some dinner, hun, I know they're vampires but they can get some food for you from the next town,_ " and " _don't forget to brush your teeth, Tony,_ " and " _call us if you need anything, okay?_ "

He gave them his " _Yeah, yeah, I will, okay, yeah, love you bye,_ " before hanging up and turning to Rudolph, who had been silently listening behind him. "They let me stay! Now we can have a sleepover!" Tony grinned, beaming.

Rudolph beamed back. His fangs gleamed in the gaslight of the lamps in his room, a sight that would have appeared sinister to any other boy… but not to Tony. Instead, Tony felt his heart swell in affection. He grinned so wide that his face was starting to hurt, but he didn't care.

"My first sleepover! I'm so excited!" Rudolph said, and he jumped up, flying around his room with a celebratory ' _whoop!_ '

"I still can't believe you've never had a sleepover before," Tony marvelled, leaning back against the hardwood of Rudolph's coffin. They were in his bedroom, the room Tony had slept in back when he was staying at the hotel in Germany with his family. The Sackville-Baggs, having lost their lair in Transylvania, had taken over the bed and breakfast of the superstitious Emma and Otto. It had taken them months, but with the help of Tony and his family (in completely removing all the garlic and the other anti-vampire memorabilia) they had transformed the hotel from a hotel to the _home_ of the Sackville-Baggs.

Rudolph's room wasn't too different from the room Tony had stayed in; instead of the bed, lugged into a truck with an enchanted driver and thrown away with all their other useless furniture, Rudolph's coffin sat in the centre of the room. The curtains in the room were open, but thick, black paint (donated by the Thompsons) was smeared over the windows for permanent darkness, allowing Rudolph to be lax with his curtains. The same paint was used all over the windows and the glass door in the home, allowing the Sackville-Baggs to rest assured at all times of the day. Other than a few more changes to the decor, Rudolph's room hadn't changed much.

"Yeah, well, when you're the only other thirteen year-old vampire in the country, you find it hard to make friends," Rudolph said, snapping Tony out of his thoughts. Tony shook his head slightly before turning to watch Rudolph, who was coming down to float just above his coffin next to Tony. "I mean, I've slept in Anna and Gregory's rooms before, but it wasn't the same. This time, though, I have _you_." And he beamed at Tony again.

Tony beamed back. "Come on, we've gotta ask your parents if I can stay," and they left Rudolph's room. Without realising it, Tony grabbed Rudolph's hand and started to swing it slightly as they walked through the hallways. He didn't notice Rudolph's look of surprise, or the slight, pleased smile Rudolph gave as he squeezed Tony's hand, as Tony continued speaking, "and if they could get me some dinner, too."

• • •

It was approaching sunrise, and therefore, the start of their sleepover.

Tony, standing in front of Rudolph's coffin and waiting for him to return with pillows and blankets for Tony, wondered how this was going to work.

Although he hadn't admitted it to Rudolph, Tony had never had a sleepover with a friend before, either. It wasn't because his parents didn't let him… he'd just never had a good-enough friend before. The one time he'd slept over at his grandparent's house when he was eight didn't count.

He didn't know if he was supposed to share Rudolph's coffin, or if he would sleep on the floor _next_ to his coffin (even though this entire turn of events had started because he had wondered what it would be like to sleep _in_ a coffin). Admittedly, Tony wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the floor… even on top of a bunch of blankets. At least Rudolph's coffin had a plush interior.

He sighed, and shook his head. He'd let Rudolph decide when he came back. Hopefully he wouldn't eat Tony when he fell asleep. He chuckled morbidly at the thought.

"Hey," announced Rudolph as he flew back into his room, blankets thrown over one shoulder and a pillow in each hand. "What are you laughing about?" He set down his items on the floor before pulling open his coffin.

 _I was right_ , Tony thought vaguely. _His coffin looks_ way _more comfortable than the floor._ "Nothing. Just don't eat me while I sleep."

Rudolph, having put down two pillows in the coffin and thrown a blanket over the interior, shot Tony a confused look. Seeing the expression on Tony's face, though, he burst out laughing, and Tony joined him a moment later.

"C-come on," Rudolph said, still chuckling. "Help me put some blankets down. Don't want you to freeze to death."

And they started laughing again, but Tony took two corners of the thick blanket while Rudolph took the last two, and they laid it down in Rudolph's coffin.

After throwing three thick blankets over the top of the plush interior, and then three more folded over itself, two pillows at the top, the coffin was ready.

"Okay," Rudolph said, dusting his hands off. "The coffin's ready." After a moment more, he paused suddenly. "What exactly _do_ you do at a sleepover, other than, well, sleep?"

Tony blinked. "Uh," he looked around the room for inspiration, noting the dusty bookshelves and a closed chest. "Well, from what I know, I don't think people do a lot of sleeping. I think we play games, and talk, or something."

"Oh," said Rudolph. "Well, we can do that." And he threw Tony a grin.

Tony grinned back.

"C'mon," Tony said, taking Rudolph's hand, "show me what you have in your treasure chest."

• • •

It was well into noon when they finally retired to Rudolph's coffin.

Tony, having brought nothing with him, would sleep in his daytime clothes, after removing his shoes and a jacket his mother insisted he wear. (" _I don't want you catching a cold while flying!_ ") Rudolph did the same, although, Tony supposed, vampires didn't even _have_ pyjamas.

"Okay," Tony said, yawning, "how is this going to…"

Rudolph threw himself into his coffin, tucking the blankets over him (even though they both knew he didn't need them). He patted the blankets next to him. "Come on."

"Oh," Tony said. "Okay." They'd both probably fit. Seeing the space that was left after Rudolph got in made him slightly doubtful, but it was still spacious enough for Rudolph to spread his arms and legs and only _just_ touch the sides of his coffin.

He'd probably fit.

"Okay," he said again as he stepped into the coffin. "How is this going to…" he muttered to himself, sitting himself down on the blankets, before pulling them out from underneath him and over him as he spread his legs and lied down. "Oh," he whispered.

The lamps in the room dimmed a moment before the lid of the coffin slid up and clicked itself into place, making Tony flinch in surprise. It had all happened without a finger being lifted by either him or Rudolph... as if by some magic force. Knowing the Sackville-Baggs, Tony wouldn't be surprised if it _was_ by some magic force.

The coffin was pitch black.

Tony wiggled his head against the pillow, finding it a bit too fluffy than what he was used to. He spread his legs out and startled when he felt coldness against his foot.

"Oh, sorry," he whispered. It was Rudolph's leg. "You're really cold." He turned on his side to face Rudolph, and found Rudolph on his side watching Tony.

"You're really warm," he whispered back, his eyes tired but alert.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds before their faces twisted and they burst into quiet laughter.

"S-stop," Tony giggled, "don't look at me... I can't look at you straight. We have to sleep." He chuckled some more, though, the laughter too stubborn.

"Fuh-fine," Rudolph chuckled, before turning over on his other side, his face hidden from view. The slight shudders of his shoulders told Tony he was still laughing, but eventually they stopped, too.

Tony breathed in the silence and the darkness, having felt so tired and now so restless. "Goodnight," he whispered, not used to _not_ saying that. He heard Rudolph murmur something back, before the vampire fell completely still.

It was disconcerting to have another body lay next to him, but to only hear his own breaths, to feel and see his own chest rising and falling. He looked at Rudolph and held his breath. He felt his heartbeat against his chest and in his ears, and he couldn't hear anything from Rudolph, and he couldn't see him move. It was like he was dead. Then again, Tony supposed, he technically _was_ dead. Vampires didn't have heartbeats, they didn't breathe, and they weren't warm, either.

He looked back up at the lid of the coffin. The red plush interior screamed at him, even in the darkness of the coffin, but when he closed his eyes it was dark enough.

He turned to his other side. It was too warm, so he kicked off the blankets, but gently, because he didn't want to accidentally kick Rudolph and wake him. He put one more blanket over him because he was suddenly too cold. He turned on his stomach, a position that was usually uncomfortable for him, but he figured it might help him sleep. He turned onto his side again, and then his back. He had to hold back a vicious sigh.

He couldn't sleep.

The temperature was just right, it was dark enough, and he didn't feel suffocated, but he just _couldn't sleep_.

Then, he really did sigh, too frustrated to hold it back.

"Can't sleep?" Whispered a voice next to his ear, and Tony jumped, knocking his head on the coffin lid.

"Ow," he whispered, even though it hadn't really hurt. Next to him, Rudolph was laughing, his chuckles shaking the silence. "Rude." He punched Rudolph's shoulder, and his punch was a little harder than usual. "You scared me."

"Ow," Rudolph said, rubbing his shoulder. "Sorry," he finally whispered, his laughter dying, and Tony could tell he meant it.

"It's okay."

They were quiet for a few minutes, or maybe an hour. It was hard to tell time in the coffin.

"Rudolph?" Tony whispered, after it had been so long he was sure Rudolph had fallen asleep again. "Are you awake?"

"Mm, yeah," Rudolph whispered, "I don't think I'm falling asleep properly until _you_ do."

"Sorry," Tony replied, "but I just can't stop _moving_. I can't get comfortable."

There was a rustle, and he could feel Rudolph moving next to him. Tony was about to ask what he was doing when Rudolph whispered, "Here, move onto your side."

"What…" Tony started, doing as Rudolph said, when he abruptly fell silent. Rudolph's arms were around him. He could feel his back pressed against Rudolph, and Rudolph's hair, soft because he washed the gel off, tickling against his neck.

Rudolph was cold, too. Tony shivered slightly, and he knew that Rudolph felt it when he said, "Here," and tugged the blankets back on Tony again. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," Tony whispered, "much." The heat pooled over him, chasing away his shivers.

"Mmm," Rudolph snuggled against Tony, his arms squeezing harder, but not enough to hurt, or be uncomfortable. "You're so warm," Rudolph whispered. His hair tickled Tony's cheek.

Tony didn't reply. Instead, he settled back against Rudolph and sighed, his body relaxing. The new position had thrown him off, at first, but now that he'd grown used to it, Tony liked it. He felt safe and comfortable, and with the delicious mixture of coolness from Rudolph and heat from the blankets, Tony found his eyes drooping, his breathing slowing.

"Goodnight, Tony," Rudolph whispered, but Tony was already asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading.


End file.
